Klaus' Werewolf family
by Misstyfoot
Summary: What if Klaus had siblings that managed to escape the massacre of their village?


This was a new fan fiction that I had. There aren't many stories about Klaus's biological father or the werewolf side of the family, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I own neither the Vampire Diaries or the Originals, but the characters you don't recognize are mine.

* * *

"Cary called me." David said, coming into the house and sitting down on the couch beside Keaton. "He found the hybrid." He continued. "Impossible." Vladimir said, my brother would have said more, but I raised my hand up to keep him from speaking. He wanted to protest, I knew, but I was older than him and the alpha of this pack. "Has Cary told him about us?" I asked David. David shook his head, "No, he thought it'd best not to say anything." He said and I nodded. Unlike some packs, my members were not afraid of me, even though I am an original werewolf. I never gave them any reason to be, expect when I got angry, they knew then to stay away from me, or it wouldn't end very pretty. They pretty much respected me, as one would family, and I don't mind a little attitude as long as they remember that I have the final word.

I had called my whole pack together, all 15 of them, which included 6 of my brothers. We were part of the original wolf village near what is now today called Mystic Falls, in the Middle Ages. 3 of my brothers, Sebastian (the first born), Benjamin and Samuel were killed by Mikael Mikaelson along with my parents and over half of our village when he learned that one of his sons was actually fathered by my father. So all-in-all, the original hybrid was my younger half-brother, the youngest son and child of my father. We have never met him, but we have heard of him. I mean, who hasn't heard of the "fearsome" Nikluas Mikaelson? We have crossed vampires and werewolves alike who have ran away in fear of the originals. After we had fled the village, my brothers and I, and 3 other original werewolves, Isadora (My best friend), Asa and Abraham hid pretty low.

The other werewolves that had joined our pack are somehow related to us or the original werewolves in some way. David (Cary's father), Genevieve (Cary's sister) and Robert (David's father) are directly descended from my father, of Sebastian's bloodline. Keaton and his cousin, Arden was related to some people from our village.

When Mikael slaughtered my parents, brothers and their families (along with my husband) and not to mention, over half the village, he sparked a war between the vampires and the werewolves, whether or not he knew that was going to happen, I didn't know, and the feud still hasn't ended, and my pack and I have been involved in some battles/wars ourselves. Though what most vampires didn't know, most of the wolves in my pack are original werewolves, and we are immortal, so it's hard to kill us, believe me, Marcel had tried.

I turned to look at the faces of my pack and then spoke. "Yes, it's true, the hybrid and the other two Mikaelsons have returned to New Orleans, and the rumors are true that the hybrid has indeed impregnated another werewolf. My sources have told me of this." I said.

"We're not going to kill any of the Mikaelsons are we?" One of my wolves asked. I shook my head. "No Keaton, Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson are no threat to us, as far as Klaus Mikaelson goes, I don't know. He's a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf. Many have tried to kill him in the past with no success. Besides, he knows nothing of us, but that is about to change. David, I want you to have Cary to tell Niklaus Mikaelson of us. Tell him to tell Klaus that his biological father's older children still live, and that I have my own pack." I told him. He nodded. "I will."

Third point of view:

Cary got off the phone and looked at Klaus and his siblings. "That was my father." He stated, not sure where to start. "Father?" Klaus asked. He nodded. "And I have a message from the leader of his pack to you, sort of." He said. "His pack's leader and her brothers are the children of your biological father, so they are your older half-siblings." He said. "And they are the original werewolves, including her, there are 9 original werewolves." He explained. Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "I thought they were all killed." She said. Cary shook his head. "No, she and some others managed to escape the massacre." He said. Klaus went silent. "Wait, wait, did you say the original werewolves?" Marcel asked and Cary nodded. "Man! They are hard to kill and they are vicious in battle." Klaus had a lot of thoughts running through his head. He was seriously considering wanting to meet them, but he wasn't sure how it would turn out. After a few long moments in silence he said, "Call them."


End file.
